Enamorada de ti
by Pami Li
Summary: Tamayo se da cuenta de un gran amor que siente por su mejor amigo Kotarou, pero ella sabe que no tiene mucha oportunidad frente a su mejor amiga. Ahora debe buscar la manera de decirselo a él para dejar de lastimarse a ella misma. Capítulo único.


Basado en el Anime de la serie.

**Enamorada de ti**

Recuerdo con claridad el día en que te conocí, parecía un día cualquiera hasta que tu rostro se detuvo frente a mi rostro, saludándome tímidamente, yo supongo que siempre te ha dado pena acercarte a las chicas, pero de entre todas las que estábamos en ese lugar me elegiste a mí… eso me hizo sentir especial, tal vez sea esa la razón por la cual me encariñe de ti, desde aquel día cuando éramos niños… solo niños, hace ya más de ocho años.

Una chica de cabellos cortos y de color claro caminaba por la ciudad con la cabeza baja, no sabía lo que le estaba sucediendo, no tenía ninguna conciencia del porque se sentía así en esos momentos. Existía algo que le provocaba celos y una gran rabia por no poder decir lo que sentía, el problema era… que ni ella sabía que era lo que sentía.

Dirigió su mirada al cielo, el atardecer comenzaba a aparecer en el horizonte, ya era hora de volver a casa, tenía muchas tareas que hacer e intentar descansar, hacia ya mas de una semana que no lograba hacerlo bien.

¿Su nombre? Tamayo Kizaki.

Una mañana en la escuela, un nuevo día para todos. La chica llego con muchos ánimos como siempre, en realidad era en el transcurso de la escuela cuando se colocaba pensativa.

Observaba con melancolía el cielo desde la ventana del salón, había llegado temprano debido a que le tocaba el servicio junto con su mejor amigo… Kotarou Kobayashi, y hablando de ese chico justo en ese momento cruzaba la puerta corriendo, se le había hecho tarde, ella sabía bien la razón… la noche anterior él y su mejor amiga, mutua, habían salido.

- Buenos días – dijo el chico con voz entrecortada por intentar tomar aire  
- Buenos días – respondió ella sin mucho entusiasmo. El sentirse cerca de él la hacía colocarse raramente triste - ¿cómo te fue ayer?  
- Bien, muy bien – se sonrojó un poco, tal vez recordó lo que sucedió la noche anterior  
- Me alegro – camino hacia la puerta del salón con un recipiente en la mano – iré a cambiar el agua de este jarrón, vuelvo enseguida

Y salió cuidando de mirar alguna expresión en el rostro del chico, cosa que él solo asintió con la cabeza y fue rumbo al pizarrón para hacer su trabajo. Las piernas de ellas comenzaron a correr, no lo deseaba en pensamiento pero su cuerpo le demandaba el salir corriendo de ese lugar antes de que sus lágrimas comenzarán a caer. Ella no entendía la razón… el porque en ese momento iniciaban a caer esas dolorosas gotas saladas de sus ojos.

Después de un momento, ella llego al lugar que tenía previsto, comenzó a realizar lo que debía de hacer mientras intentaba detener las pequeñas gotas que corrían por sus mejillas, dirigió su mirada al horizonte y se calmo lentamente, debía hacerlo, nadie debería de verla llorar… ella era una chica que siempre debía de sonreír para alegrar el día de los demás, para eso existía ella aquí.

Regreso caminado con lentitud, intentando analizar las razones del porque se había puesto así¡es que no lo comprendía! Hacia tan sólo poco tiempo ella aún se encontraba bien, normal, feliz como siempre y después se comenzó a sentir sola, triste… como indeseada.  
Llegó al salón y notó la presencia de Kotarou en el lugar, pero había alguien más, se asomó lentamente y la vio, su mejor amiga ya había llegado.

-Buenos días Misakichi – dijo Tamayo con un grito y saltando sobre ella, intentando ser lo más alegre posible - ¿cómo esta hoy la campeona de Angelic Layer?  
- Bue… buenos días Tamayo – dijo la pequeña chica mientras un gran sonrojo se marcaba en sus mejillas – no me digas así, aún sigo siendo una novata

- Pero eres una novata que ha hecho mucho, Suzuhara – se dejo escuchar la voz tímida de Kotarou quien se encontraba detrás de ellas

Tamayo cambió rápidamente su expresión de felicidad a una de tristeza, cosa que sus amigos no notaron por estarse 'coqueteando' mutuamente. Continuó con su labor con cuidado, se encontraba distraída pero no le gustaba cometer errores, así es, en ninguna de las cosas que hacía… o sentía.

Dirigió su mirada hacía Misaki y Kotarou y sonrió, o algo parecido, en verdad le gustaba que sus amigos estuvieran juntos, la hacía sentir ¿feliz? O tal vez solo le agradaba porque así los tenía juntos, cerca de ella, con una posible confianza de que no la iban a dejar… no tenía mucha idea en ese momento.

- Y mañana tienes otra pelea¿no? – el chico le sonreía a Misaki  
- Así es Kotarou-chan, mañana tengo otra… ¡me siento tan nerviosa! – lo vio a los ojos buscando valor en su amigo

- Yo sé que lo harás bien – dijo una sonriente Tamayo, interrumpiendo el momento, casi, romántico de sus amigos – tú todo lo haces bien Misakichi

Sacó una pancarta de la nada que tenía el nombre de su mejor amiga y lo ondeo con orgullo, procuraba hacer ese tipo de bromas para levantar en ánimo de sus amigos, y últimamente, sentirse buena en algo.

- Yo creo que deberías de dejar de hacer eso – mencionó Kotarou mientras veía como el sonrojo de Misaki pasaba a ser morado – la pones muy nerviosa  
- ¡Oh disculpa Misakichi, si lo deseas ya no lo haré – bajo la pancarta lanzando con un golpe a Kotarou lejos de ahí  
- No me molesta Tamayo-chan… pero si me pones algo nerviosa – sonrió tímidamente  
- ¡Pero Misakichi! – la abrazó con fuerza - ¡yo lo hago intentando divertirte y darte mi apoyo incondicional, siempre te acompañaré Misakichi

Misaki sonrió, la verdad es que le agradaban mucho las muestras de cariño que Tamayo y Kotarou tenían hacia ella. La parecía muy agradable que siendo ella nueva en esa ciudad existieran personas tan amables y que la hacían sentir cómoda.

- Esta bien Tamayo, no existe ningún problema – sonrió demostrando su gratitud  
- Suzuhara, si te molesta deberías de decir la verdad – decía Kotarou mientras se tomaba la espalda y hacía una mueca de dolor, los golpes provocados por Tamayo eran de pensarse – en ocasiones Tamayo hace muchas cosas que provocan un poco de molestia  
- ¡Oh no Kotarou-chan, para nada – levantaba las manos en señal de que no existía ningún problema – me alegra mucho que Tamayo tenga esas muestras de atención conmigo  
- ¿Por qué? – pregunto el chico mientras dirigía su mirada hacia la chica de cabellos claros que estaba con la cabeza un poco baja  
- Porque eso demuestra que le importo – y sonrió nuevamente

Tamayo sonrío por lo dicho por su amiga, pero siguió mirando al suelo, las palabras de Kotarou si la habían lastimado demasiado¿así que eso pensaba de ella¿qué tan sólo era una molestia? vaya… cuanta tristeza provocaban tan sólo unas palabras.

- ¿Tamayo? – dijo preocupada Misaki

La voz de su amiga la sacó de sus pensamientos bruscamente. ¿Y a ella que le importaba lo que pensará ese tarado descerebrado de ella¡en lo absoluto!... se supone que no le importaba nada.

- ¿Te encuentras bien? – dijo Kotarou  
- Sí… sí, solo algo distraída – movió su mano señalando al chico - ¿y tu ya terminaste tus trabajos?  
- No, aún no – y una gota resbaló por su espalda, sorprendido del cambio de actitud de la chica  
- ¿Y que esperas? – dijo con una sonrisa traviesa

Se acercó a él y le hizo una de sus llaves maquiavélicas con las que siempre lo trataba sin saber exactamente porque. Suponía que por la cara tan divertida que ponía él al ser siempre sorprendido por la velocidad de ella.

- No tengo tu tiempo querido Kotarou – mencionó la chica de cabellos claros mientras el cuerpo de él sufría un dolor bastante fuerte por la posición en que lo tenía Tamayo con su llave

Y de pronto lo soltó, de improviso y sin desearlo. Las palabras que acababa de mencionar resonaban en su mente fuertemente, como queriendo decirle algo que ella sabía que tenía que aceptar y no lo deseaba.  
Salió corriendo de pronto, dejando a Kotarou y a Misaki sorprendidos por su reacción, realmente era bastante extraña su actitud.

Caminó entre las calles y de nuevo su única compañía era la soledad. Una idea rondaba su cabeza sin cesar, la martirizaba y la hacía sufrir a cada segundo, y es que eso… ¡no podía ser verdad¡no debía ser real!  
Se detuvo para descansar un poco, sus piernas no soportaban más. Su cansancio era inminente. Verifico la hora y noto que ya no podría regresar a la escuela porque no le permitirían entrar, pero estaba bien… necesitaba pensar sobre tantas cosas.

Tomo asiento debajo de un árbol en un parque con linda vista, la tranquilidad la rodeaba porque en las mañanas no existen niños que jueguen en esos pequeños espacios infantiles. El viento mecía las hojas de los árboles y jugaba también con el cabello de la chica, era un ambiente creado especialmente para ella por el destino propiciando que ella dejará llevar sus pensamientos a esos recuerdos de su infancia, cuando había conocido a quien ahora era su mejor amigo.  
Sonreía a cada momento, todo lo que pasaba por su mente la hacía sentirse feliz, querida… pero también notaba a cada momento que intentaba no demostrar lo que sentía por miedo a sufrir.

- Es que él es la persona más importante para mí…

Y dejo derramar unas pocas mas de sus lagrimas pero con una sonrisa en su rostro, el aceptarlo le daba una sensación de tranquilidad con los demás y ella misma que hacía mucho que no experimentaba… desde que ese sentimiento había nacido.  
Habían pasado ya tanto que no podía creerlo, lo amaba ya tanto que ese sentimiento era algo incapaz de detener.

Ahora debía aceptarlo lentamente, la idea tenía que entrar completamente en su mente y corazón, de otra forma seguiría lastimándose sin desearlo.  
¿Por qué el amar a alguien era tan difícil¿por qué el enamorarse de tu mejor amigo era algo tan fácil?  
Tantas preguntas rondaban en su cabeza, tandas dudas y deseos frustrados. Desde siempre lo había querido¿en que momento eso se convirtió en amor?  
En que momento ella podría haberle dicho "estoy enamorada de ti" sin mentirle.

Los días pasaron lentamente, seguía un tanto triste e insegura porque sabía que algo pasaba entre Kotarou y Misaki, pero a la vez se sentía raramente bien, el aceptar lo que sentía había sido de mucha ayuda.  
Llegó ese día en la playa en que salieron todos a festejar y a relajarse, en verdad esperaba que ese fuera el momento apropiado para decirlo lo que sentía de una vez por todas. Sabía que necesitaba hacérselo saber para conocer su respuesta, aunque no fuera la que ella deseará.

Entonces sucedió, Misaki se fue con un chico dejándolos solos. Y aunque para Kotarou era algo doloroso para ella significaba un poco de esperanza… tan sólo debía decírselo.  
Vio como su amado se levantaba para ir a buscar a Misaki y salió corriendo tras él¡no podría permitir que él se fuera de su lado!

Ella lo persiguió corriendo gritándole que regresara, pero él hacía caso omiso a los pedidos de la chica, entonces ella cayó al suelo.

- ¡Es que tu me gustas mucho! – gritó dejando salir todo lo que sentía

Él por fin se detuvo mientras ella lloraba nuevamente por él, aunque no sabía si era por el dolor de no ser totalmente correspondida en ese momento o por la felicidad provocada por haberlo sacado de lo mas profundo de su ser.

El esperar la respuesta no era algo que se le diera muy bien, pero debía hacerlo, tenía que hacerlo.  
El esperar representa el dolor de una persona por el miedo a ser rechazada, y al mismo tiempo, la felicidad acumulada por si acaso la respuesta era algo que pudiera lograr que todo saliera mucho mejor.  
Esperar por una respuesta… sólo tenía que esperar por un sí… o un no.

* * *

Hola!

Espero que les guste mi fic. Es el ultimo de alguna serie que hago y es para un concurso, veamos como me va, jaja.A los que me conocen de otros fic's, no he muerto, solo he estado muy ocupada ..!

Nos vemos.


End file.
